percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey's Beginning
See Jacob Griffith for facts on the character. Prologue Don't tell anyone I'm alive. I'm Jacob Griffith, son of Apollo. Right now, I'm off the grid. I've got blue eyes and blonde hair. I faked my death. People thought I jumped off a cliff to get some monster and died in the process. That's not true, I used a flying chariot to catch the fall. I was sent to an island where I was granted the gift of immortality(not Calypso's Island. The the immortality came from Zues). Then I sent the chariot to somewhere in north-east states. So Camp-Halfblood (where I used to live) never told about me. Not to be prideful, but tell about me. They need to know how hard it is to be a hero. Now, from the beginning. Chapter 1: I Hate my Family! (Huh!) Oh! Like that's Not Surprising! "You j'erk!" my foster sister yelled.' "What did I do?" I thought. In one hand I had a lighter I got from a store and in the other was my "sister's" Barbie with its hair on fire. I dipped the doll in a bucket of water. The hair, instead of blonde, was black. "Here, now it's beautiful." "Ughh!" She stormed into the house. Iran jumped over the fence (whoops), I mean I ran and jumped over the fence to my best friend's yard. I climbed his tree where he was doing homework. His name is Rick or Richard, but we keep at Rick. Unlike me he has black hair and green eyes, but we're both dyslexic and ADHD. " What up Rick," I said. " Shouldn't you be doing home work?" he asked. His eyes green eyes looked irritated. "Nah, my parent's say only non-dyslexic kids get education" "Must be horrible parents." "Are you kidding!? It's awesome!" "Jacob!!!!!!" my foster mother yelled. "Gotta go. See ya', well, never. "Why is that?" he asked. "Cause, I'm running out of this joint" "Later," he said not really paying attention. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "What did you do?" my foster mother asked. "Made her Barbie beautiful," I replied. "It's hair is chared." "No durr." "Go to your room." "More like a ditch," I mutterer. "Well, at night I'll be running the wild," I thought. Chapter 2: I Run From the Evil Pig of Death 'I jumped out of the pit and dashed for the fridge.'I got all the food I needed and quietly walked over to my foster brother's room. I grabbed his saxophone, he won't mind. He hates his sax, he wanted to sell but "mother" won't let him. I was very good at playing it actually and I never took practices. I walked out of my Seattle home, glad to be free. Then I heard a low rumble. I froze. It stopped. I moved on. It came back. Then a wolf jumped out of the brush. It landed right on top of me. Its foot long teeth were right in front of my face. "I'm dead," I thought. It looked up and charged.Soon there were others . I was trapped. I got up and ran. They looked at me. "Don't move," one said which was weird cause I don't speak dog. Then, out of nowhere REEEEEEEEEEEEEE. A giant pig tore down some trees. "What's this?" one wolf said surprised. "I have no idea," I replied. Each wolf charged at the obesed ham. Biting and scratching they were making an unsuccessful attemp to kill it. REEEEEEEEE it screeched and charged straight for me. I started running. I picked up my saxophone and continued to run. REEEEEEE It Squealed. I grabbed an apple and tossed it up in the air. Hamlet went for the apple. Then I did the unexpected... I ran for Hamlet. I started playing the sax. If the pig wasn't a cannibal, then it was an ultimate cannibal. It started eating itself. Gross! It seemed like the sax's music was hijacking the pig's mind. Th poor Hamlet died eating himself. I buried it and took a piece of wood and a stick. I chared the stick's end and wrote. ''In loving memory of Hamlet ''???-1997 Ya, a funeral for a pig... what do you expect I'm 8. I put an apple on his grave and a bunch of wild flowers. " Bye Hamlet," I said. Chapter 3: How do you Spell "Hippotomonstrosequipedaliophobia" I hanged with the wolves for a wild, get it wild. *Sigh* I suck at puns. Well any way the reason why I'd stuck with them is becuase Hamlet destroyed my stuff. Once I heard. " Are you sure he's one of them," one wolf asked. "Shush," the biggest one said," He doesn't know yet.... No I think not." "You know he could see the obesed boar. I think it's a Gre-" " Quiet! The Greeks don't exsist. It's all Rome now." "I don't think so. Remember the day were Juno started acting weird, and she looked different." "Any way, that boar must've ate too much." "Are you kidding" the one wolf looked like it was about to laugh," the thing was bigger than all of us combined, even him. Plus, he manipulated that boar with only music. Are you sure?" "*sigh* We'll test him with the other one.' I felt really confused. I had no idea what they're talking about with Greece and Rome. It's confusing. More soon.. Category:Second-Hero255